Phineas Y FerbGravity Falls Crossover
by VictorFlynnFletcher
Summary: Phineas y Ferb y sus amigos se van de vacaciones a Gravity Falls,Oregon,donde viviran misteriosas aventuras junto a Dipper y Mabel. PnF (C) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh GF (C) Alex Hirch Todos los derechos pertenecen a Disney.
1. La Llegada

Un dia de verano en Danville,en una casa en Maple Drive,se encontraban 2 niños llamados Phineas y Ferb,que se encontraban sacando meterlas en el nuevo autobús del Sr Fletcher ,junto a sus amigos,su hermana Candace y sus padres Linda y Lawrence,y su mascota ornitorrinco,Perry.  
Ahí también estaban la Sra Garcia Shapiro,la Sra Tjinder y la Sra Biffany Van Storm,quienes se despedían de sus respectivos hijos (Isabella,Baljeet y Buford)  
Una vez dentro del autobús,Lawrence comenzó a comentarle a los chicos acerca de el lugar a donde se van de viaje,una ciudad llamada Gravity Falls,en Oregon; que solamente eran 2 horas en llegar desde Danville.  
Phineas: Genial,asi que hay leyendas sobre cosas misteriosas que suceden en ese lugar  
Isabella: Creo que ahí podre tener mi oportunidad de ganar mi insignia de descubrir fenómenos paranormales.  
Candace: Yo no creo en eso  
Linda: Tranquila hija,solo debes disfrutar  
Candace: Esta bien mama (se acuesta  
Phineas: Oye Ferb,ya se que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Gravity Falls.  
Ferb: (anota en su libreta)  
Lawrence: Por cierto,niños. Miren  
(Puede verse un cartel que dice "Bienvenidos a Gravity Falls")  
Phineas, Ferb e Isabella: Genial,llegamos  
(En ese momento el bus pierde el control,y recalienta,deteniéndose casi chocando contra un árbol,que por suerte no sucedió nada)  
Lawrence: ¿Todo bien?  
Candace: ¿Ya llegamos?  
Lawrence: Casi tuvimos un pueden bajarse todos.  
(Todos se bajan del bus,y se dan cuenta que justo frente al árbol,había una casa con un cartel que dice "Mistery Shak")  
Phineas: Oye,Ferb.¿No es esa la famosa Cabaña del Misterio?  
Ferb: Si,asi es. Es una trampa para turistas  
Isabella: Quisiera visitarla  
(Mientras dentro de la Cabaña)  
Dipper: (viendo por la ventada) Oye Mabel,creo que hay unos extraviados frente a la cabaña  
Mabel: Deberiamos ir a ayudarlos.  
Dipper: Debemos decirle al Tio Stan para que los ayude también  
Mabel: TIO STAAN!  
Stan: Eh que paso.  
Dipper: Hay unos extraviados afuera  
Stan: Y que tiene de malo. Vamos a conocerlos  
(De vuelta)  
Phineas: Oh,este lugar se ve genial y explorable  
Candace: Nada paranormal  
Isabella: Oigan,miren,esos niños pueden ayudarnos  
Dipper: Hola,mi nombre es Dipper  
Mabel: Y yo soy Mabel. Ah,y este es nuestro tio Stan (dice mientras abrasa a Stan)  
Phineas: Mi nombre es Phineas,mucho gusto en conocerlos. Mi hermano Ferb no habla mucho.  
Ferb: Bueno,es que tengo un poco de timidez,y por cierto,soy de Inglaterra  
Isabella: Yo soy Isabella,y soy la novi…digo la vecina de Phineas y Ferb  
Candace: Soy hermana de Phineas y Ferb  
Buford: (mientras abraza a Baljeet) Somos bravucon y nerd  
Baljeet: Ya basta Buford  
Mabel: Jaja. (agarra a Perry) Oh,¿y ese ornitorrinco? ¿Es su mascota?  
Phineas: Si,y se llama Perry  
Mabel: Nosotros también tenemos una mascota; es un cerdo llamado Pato,ahhh aun recuerdo cuando me lo gane en la feria  
Stan: Oigan,señor y señora  
Lawrence: Pueden llamarnos señor y señora Flynn  
Stan: Como decía. Si estan extraviados,nuestra cabaña,además de ser una trampa para turistas,aquí vivimos yo y mis sobrinos. Pueden quedarse aquí,si no se les hace mucha molestia.  
Linda: Acepto  
Lawrence: Sale y vale  
(Unos minutos mas tarde)  
Phineas: Bueno,asi que todo lo paranormal es cierto  
Dipper: Si,mira este diario (le enseña su diario "3")  
Phineas: Vaya,de lujo  
Isabella: Esto es fabuloso  
Mabel: Si no nos creen,podríamos hacer una excursión  
Dipper: Mmm no se,es algo peligroso aveces  
Phineas: Me parece buena idea ¡Chicos,ya se que vamos a hacer hoy!  
Dipper: Talvez,mejor mañana. Deberian descansar  
(Phineas,Ferb,Dipper,Buford y Baljeet se van al atico a empacar para la nueva aventura al siguiente dia,pero atrás se quedan Mabel e Isabella hablando)  
Isabella: Oye,Mabel  
Mabel: ¿Si,Isabella?  
Isabella: Quiero decirte un secreto,pero quisiera que no lo contaras.  
Mabel: Dime  
Isabella: Amo a Phineas….Ah,me da miedo decírselo,no se como reaccionaria  
Mabel: Calma Izzy,a mi también me sucede eso. Bien,pero acordamos todos que iremos de excursión mañana  
Isabella: Cierto,vamos al atico a empacar.  
(Las chicas suben al atico,mientras Candace va espiando)  
Candace: ¿Excursion? Mamaaaaaa  
Linda: Ahora que,hija.  
Candace: Phineas y Ferb y sus amigos nuevos se van se excursión mañana  
Linda: Ohh que lindo  
Candace: Que ¿No los vas a castigar?  
Linda: (se rie) Como los voy a castigar solo porque hagan una excursión  
Candace: Cierto (sube corriendo al atico y entra de golpe) HEY  
Phineas: ¿Candace?  
Candace: Escuche que haran una excursión mañana ¿Puedo ir?  
Dipper: Claro,eres bienvenida aquí  
Candace: Gracias  
Mabel: Oye,hay que avisarle al tio Stan  
Stan: (quien ha estado escuchando) Los he escuchado,claro que pueden irse de excursión  
Todos: SIIIII  
Soos: Oye Stan ¿Quiénes son ese niño con cara triangular y el peliverde?  
Stan: Como siempre. Turistas.  
Phineas: Muchacho,no me llames cara triangular.  
Soos: ¿Te ofendio? Lo siento (rocia el cabello de Phineas)  
Isabella: Traje mi carpa,podría ponerla aquí dentro.  
Dipper: Claro,podemos ayudarte a armarla  
Isabella: Claro  
Buford: Yo preferiría estar lejos de este cerdo  
Mabel: No,el es nuestra mascota  
Phineas: Mabby ¿Perry puede compartir cama con Pato?  
Mabel: Claro  
Stan: (entrando al atico) Oigan, les podría dar un tour por la cabaña.  
Baljeet: ¿Es un negocio?  
Dipper: Bueno,además de nuestro hogar,también es una trampa para turistas,es un negocio .  
Phineas: Vaya,de lujo  
(Phineas y sus amigos,se van al tour del tio Stan,junto a Dipper,Mabel y Soos. Luego de el tour,deciden merendar e ir a acostarse para reponer energías,ya que al dia siguiente una nueva aventura los espera)  
CONTINUARA.


	2. Comienzo de la aventura

Nuevamente vuelve a amanecer en el pueblo de Gravity Falls;y como habían acordado el dia de la llegada,Phineas y Ferb,junto a sus amigos,se embarcaran a una excursión.)  
Dipper: Ahhh,buenos días  
Phineas: Buenos días,estamos listos para la excursión  
Buford (roncando) Dame 5 minutos mas…..  
Mabel: (haciendo cosquillas a Buford) Despierta bravucon!  
Buford: Ahhhh  
Todos menos Buford: (se rien)  
Buford: No es gracioso  
Phineas: Bueno, una aventura nos espera.  
Isabella: Espero ganar pronto mi insignia.  
Mabel: De lujo. A mi me encantaría ser exploradora  
Isabella: Bueno,primero debes hacer unas cosillas.  
Dipper y Phineas: Dejen de hablar y vámonos  
Candace: ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?  
Phineas: No se,exploraremos lo mas profundo de Gravity Falls  
Ferb: Bueno,yo traje mi radar.  
Dipper: Perfecto,serviría para localizarnos  
Isabella: Tengo mi equipo Scout,serviría de mucho  
Mabel: Perfecto. Pero estamos perdiendo tiempo. Vamonos  
Phineas: Podriamos llevar a Perry a nuestra excursión.  
Mabel: Y a Pato también  
Dipper: Pero podrían hacerse daño  
Phineas: Descuida. Estamos para proteger a nuestras mascotas.  
Soos (estaba escuchando la conversación) Hey ¿Puedo ir?  
Dipper: Si quieres.  
Soos: No necesito empacar  
Phineas: Oye ¿Quién es ese?  
Dipper: Se llama Soos. Trabaja aca en el negocio del Tio Stan,pero nos acompañara en nuestra aventura. Y si,es un poco torpe,pero bueno  
Baljeet: Si alguien se mete conmigo en el bosque,tengo mi guardaespaldas  
Buford: Ja,al fin aceptas tener un bravucon como guarda espaldas  
(todos se rien)  
Phineas: Bien,que comience la aventura.  
(Los chicos salen de la cabaña del misterio,y se dirigen a las profundidades del bosque de Gravity Falls)  
Phineas: Este bosque..se ve algo tenebroso  
Isabella: Podriamos encontrar alguna criatura sobrenatural  
Dipper: Tranquilo,yo he visto muchas  
Buford: (escupe a Baljeet)  
Baljeet: Ah que fue eso.  
Buford: Jeje  
Baljeet: No me da gracia  
Mabel: (señala una cueva) Miren,ahí hay una cueva en las profundidades del bosque  
Phineas: ¿Una cueva? Apenas se nota,pues parece que la cubre una nube de humo  
Dipper: Deberiamos ir a explorarla  
Candace: Tal vez sea un incendio o una persona fumando  
Isabella: Concuerdo con Dipper; deberíamos ir a investigar  
Soos: Que bueno que traje mi equipo de armas  
(Los chicos se dirigen a esa cueva,pero Perry se queda atrás,ya que le ha llegado un mensaje del Mayor Monogama en su Ipad de agente)  
MM: Buenos días Agente P. Lamentamos interrumpir tus vacaciones en Oregon. Queriamos decirte que el Dr Doofenshmirtz continua con sus planes malvados,pero no te preocupes,ya encargamos a un suplente  
*flashback*  
(Peter el panda golpea a Doofenshmirtz y lo lanza a un librero)  
Doofesnhmirtz: Auch,eso dolio. Te odio Peter el Panda.  
*fin del flashback*  
MM: Por cierto,también iba a decirte que..Ahh (observa que Pato esta detrás de Perry) ¿Y ese cerdo)  
(Perry voltea y observa que Pato esta justo detrás,y se convierte otra vez en mascota,y hace su sonido de ornitorrinco)  
NUEVAMENTE CON LOS CHICOS Y LA EXCURSION  
Mabel: ¿Encontraremos a alguna criatura aquí?  
Phineas: Hmmm,no lo se. Debe aparecer en alguna parte  
Isabella: Oye,parece que la tierra esta temblando  
Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh  
(El temblor hace que las rocas caigan y tapen la salida,y además hace que un enorme hueco se abra en la tierra,y todos caen a un mundo subterraneo)  
Dipper: Hey,todos bien?  
Phineas: Por suerte caimos sobre esta montaña de hojas.  
Isabella: Si. Oye,creo que aquí podemos encontrar algo de miedo aquí  
Mabel: Lodo,me ensucia mi me llevare un poco para Pato  
Ferb: Mi radar dice que una criatura misteriosa puede estar cerca de nosotros  
Buford: Una cabeza de bebe gigante,eso si que es raro  
Dipper: Yo no he visto cabezas de bebes pero yo he visto cosas peores como  
Mabel (con chinchillas haciéndole cosquillas) Como chinchillas,jajajaja  
Dipper: No,chinchillas no.  
Isabella: Unas chinchillas podrían convertirse en bestias  
Phineas: Ah,recuerdo ese dia alla en Danville. Misteriosamente unas chinchillas se convirtieron en bestias gigantes  
Dipper: ¿En serio? Como pudo ser eso posible  
Voz misteriosa: Posible cuando los atrape,intrusos.  
Candace: ¿Qué fue eso?  
Mabel: No lo se  
Phineas: Sea lo que sea ¡Corran!  
Dipper: Hay que escapar de alguna forma  
(Mientras todos corren, una manada de chinchillas se unen y se convierten en una bestia peluda gigante)  
Phineas: Ah,una bestia  
Dipper: (leyendo el diario) Rayos,aquí no dice nada sobre chinchillas  
Isabella y Mabel: Intenta buscar bestias peludas  
Buford: Bestia mas ruda que yo  
Baljeet: Aahhhhhh  
Dipper: Ah,ya encontré sobre las bestias peludas  
Phineas: Y que dice  
Dipper: Pues,que son criaturas solitarias y les encanta comer intrusos,especialmente humanos  
Todos: Bestia caníbal!  
Mabel: Traje mi garfio volador,podría dispararle con el  
Isabella: Genial (es atrapada por un brazo de pelo)  
Phineas: (se voltea) Isabella! (es atrapado también)  
(La bestia también atrapa a Ferb,Buford,Baljeet,Dipper y Soos)  
Mabel: Oye Candace,solo quedamos nosotras. Debemos derrotar a esa bestia  
Candace: Ja,yo tengo una gran habilidad golpeando  
Mabel: Esa bestia debe tener un punto débil,pero voy a hacer esto (Mabel apunta con su garfio volador y se lo entierra a la bestia en la cara  
Candace: Vaya,eso fue genial  
(La bestia suelta a los demás chicos y comienza a perseguirlos como si no hubiera un mañana)  
Phineas: Bien,ya estamos libres  
Isabella: Hay que correr  
(Todos corren huyendo de la bestia)  
Voz misteriosa: Nunca escaparan de aquí  
Dipper: Otra vez esa voz misteriosa  
Candace: Oigan ¿Perry no estaba con nosotros?  
Phineas: Tal vez tenia sabes como son los ornitorrincos  
Mabel: Igual con Pato..  
(Una chinchilla fantasma se aparece frente a los chicos)  
Chinchilla fantasma: Hola  
Phineas: Oye,tu eres esa voz misteriosa  
Chinchilla fantasma: Si asi es. Ustedes,intrusos,morirán,por entrar a mi cueva secreta  
Dipper: Eso lo veremos bola de pelo.  
Chinchilla fantasma: Jajaja. Asi que quieren una batalla. Pues se lo buscaron  
(La chinchilla fantasma comienza a lanzar rayos por los ojos)  
Phineas: Debemos encontrar una manera de derrotarlo y escapar  
Dipper: Ya se,podríamos tirarle rocas  
Phineas: Es un fantasma,ellos atraviesan todo fácilmente  
Dipper: Eso veremos (le lanza una piedra a la chinchilla)  
Chinchilla fantasma: Eso me las ya verán  
Mabel: Hey Dipper,tengo una pistola,podríamos usar las rocas como balas  
Dipper: Buena idea  
Isabella: Yo usare mis técnicas (le da una patada voladora a la chinchilla)  
Chinchilla fantasma: Niñita,me diste una patada. No sabes lo que te sucederá  
Isabella: (abraza a Phineas)  
Phineas: Oye tu bola de pelos,no te metas con mi novia  
Isabella: ¿Ah?  
Todos: ¿Qué?  
Phineas: Digo.. Chinchilla descarada,no te metas con mis te dare tu merecido  
Chinchilla fantasma: Hay si,mira como tiemblo cara de nacho  
Phineas: ¿A quien le dices cara de nacho?  
Chinchilla fantasma: (lanza un rayo,y encierra a todos menos Phineas en una burbuja) A ver que haras al respecto  
Phineas: Burbujas,solo hay una forma (saca un lápiz y explota a todas las burbujas)  
Chinchilla fantasma: Uhh,que inteligente  
Dipper: Pero a ti si te haremos algo que te dolerá  
Mabel: (saca su aspiradora) Toma bola de pelos  
Isabella: Mabel ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
Mabel: Ya veras  
Candace: Ahhhh,chicos  
(La bestia gigante continuaba detrás)  
Dipper: (voltea) Ah,la bestia nos encontró,pero yo hare algo al respecto (salta y le da puñetazos a la bestia)  
Ferb: (golpea a la bestia con un bate de beisbol)  
Mabel: Ya casi,termino  
Buford: Si claro. Luigi Mansion. Usando una aspiradora para derrotar fantasmas  
Mabel: Cierto,pero ya veras que sucederá (expulsa al fantasma quien se encuentra pelado y con ropa interior)  
Chinchilla fantasma: Me siento…..humillado…..  
Phineas: Mabel,que hiciste?  
Isabella:¿Humillar al fantasma? ¿Eso fue todo?  
Mabel: Si,asi es  
Dipper: Ya termine de matar a la bestia. Oh,que grosero fantasma  
Mabel: Fui yo,humille al fantasma aspirando su pelaje.  
Chinchilla fantasma: Esto no se va a quedar asi (se vuelve gigante y persigue a los chicos)  
Phineas: Ahí hay una salida  
(Los chicos se meten por una puerta y logran salir de la cueva,haciendo que el fantasma chinchilla se tropiece y muera)  
Phineas,Dipper,Isabella y Mabel: Lo hicimos  
Soos: Ah,estoy agotado  
Candace: Debemos regresar,parece que ya esta oscureciando  
(Mientras tanto con Perry)  
Perry: Grrrr  
Pato: Oink  
Perry: Grrrr  
Pato: Oink  
Linda Flynn: Oh ahí estas Perry (agarra a Perry y lo lleva a dentro de la cabaña)  
Stan: Pato,es muy peligroso afuera (agarra al cerdo y se lo lleva a dentro de la cabaña también)  
*Los chicos llegan sanos y salvo a la cabaña del misterio, Mabel había recolectado un poco de lodo para Pato; Dipper logro encontrar un trozo de pelo de la bestia,y Phineas y Ferb finalmente tienen un colmillo para su colección de objetos raros*  
Isabella: Ja,y yo estoy emocionada por obtener finalmente mi insignia.

FIN


	3. Buscando a Slenderman

(Era una tarde,en la Cabaña del Misterio,Buford estaba contando a sus amigos sobre el mito de El Slenderman,una extraña criatura sin rostro y con apariencia de un hombre alto y delgado,que suele ocultarse en los bosques)  
Buford: Y esa es la historia de El Slenderman  
Baljeet: Aun sigo creyendo que es un simple videojuego basado en una leyenda urbana  
Dipper: Aquí en Gravity Falls puede aparecer,deberíamos hacer una excursión en busca del Hombre Delgado  
Mabel: Esa historia yo la lei por internet,y nunca pensé que aquí podríamos comprobar su existencia  
Phineas: Ferb y yo ya comprobamos la existencia del Monstruo del lago Ness;el Chupa-cabras,y El Traje de Baño Magico del Himalaya. Ahora comprobaremos la existencia de Slenderman ¡Amigos,ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy!  
Isabella: Sera de lujo  
Buford: Son 8 paginas que debemos buscar en el bosque…. Asi dice el videojuego  
Baljeet: Buford,estamos en el mundo real,no en un videojuego  
Dipper: Eh,ya basta de peleas. Yo tengo mi cámara  
Soos: Yo puedo conducir el carrito de minigolf?  
Phineas: ¿Carrito de minigolf? Ferb y yo podremos mejorarlo  
Mabel: ¿En serio?  
Phineas: Si  
(Todos bajan al patio de la cabaña y Phineas y Ferb se ponen a remodelar el carrito de minigolf)  
Wendy (llegando) : Oigan,¿Qué hacen?  
Dipper: Ohhh,Wendy estas herm..digo,estamos solo remodelando el carrito de minigolf para irnos a una excursión en busca de Slenderman  
Mabel: Phineas,sal de ahí (se rie)  
Dipper: Si Mabel,se que me escuche como Phineas  
Phineas: Oye chica,puedes acompañarnos.  
Wendy: Mi nombre es Wendy,y si,puedo acompañarlos  
Phineas: Bien,escuchen todos,antes de partir formaremos estare con Ferb,Dipper y Baljeet; Buford estará con Soos; y Wendy,Mabel,Candace e Isabella estarán juntas  
Chicas: Solamente chicas! Whooohoooo  
Phineas: Bien,subamos al carrito de golf remodelado,comenzemos la búsqueda de Slenderman  
(todos se montan en el carrito de golf y se van al bosque mucha niebla.y estaba un poco chicos se estacionan en las profundidades del bosque,y comienzan a explorar)  
Phineas: Bien,Preparen sus linternas. Las paginas deben estar en algún lugar  
Mabel: Eh,y que pasa si nos captura?  
Isabella: Pues,la leyenda dice que moriríamos  
Dipper: Ese Slender odia a los humanos,claro que los mata  
Candace: Ahhh,quiero salir de aquí.  
Buford: Ja,ya yo encontré la primera pagina  
Dipper: Dejame ver,Buford (le quita la pagina) Dice "Dejame solo"  
Phineas: Tal vez,quiere que no lo molesten  
Soos:Al parecer si  
Baljeet: Tengo miedo..  
Buford: Uhh,miedoso  
Baljeet: Callate  
Phineas: Bien,comenzemos a buscar las demás paginas  
(Los chicos continúan caminando por el oscuro bosque y comienzan una conversación)  
Isabella: (le toma la mano a Phineas) : Quiero morir contigo,si es que no sobrevivimos  
Phineas: Emm,no vamos a morir,jeje  
Ferb: Mi radar dice que tenemos una pagina cerca  
Dipper: De lujo. Por cierto ¿No detecta espectros?  
Ferb: No lo se  
Mabel: Mejor procuremos separarnos  
Candace: Si,por algo Phineas nos hizo equipos  
Phineas: Miren ese árbol (señala un árbol que tiene al frente) Esa pagina dice "No mires atrás"  
Buford: (mira atrás) Ja,no apareció  
Baljeet: No aparecerá asi tan fácil  
¿?: Asi es  
Phineas: Eh ¿Quién es esa voz?  
Isabella: Debe ser el…  
Dipper y Mabel: Debe ser el…..  
Soos: Debe ser Slenderman  
Buford: Creo que siento que alguien esta detrás de mi (es capturado por un tentáculo negro) Ahhhhhhhh,ayúdenme  
Isabella: Oh no, atrapó a Buford  
Dipper: Debemos seguirlo antes de que sea tarde  
Mabel: Encontremos a ese hombre  
Mientras los chicos continuaban buscando las demás paginas….  
Buford: Donde estoy?  
Slenderman: En mi casa  
Buford: Y que hago aquí?  
Slenderman: Pues,como no tengo amigos,pues la gente me desprecia.¡Le borro la cara a las personas!  
(Buford ve como hay cadáveres por toda la casa)  
Buford: Me atrapaste,y ahora que  
Slenderman: Estas en mi poder,jajajaja (comienza a borrarle la cara a Buford)  
Nuevamente con los chicos….  
Phineas: Bien,ya tenemos 5 paginas, nos faltan 3  
Ferb: Acabo de conseguir esta  
Isabella: A ver que dice…."No puedes correr"  
Dipper: Significa que,aunque corramos,Slenderman nos atrapara  
Mabel: Si..  
Wendy: Oigan miren eso  
(a lo lejos puede verse una casa abandonada entre los arboles)  
Baljeet: Talvez ahí estén las paginas que nos faltan (lo captura otro tentáculo) Ahhhh  
(Aparecen tentáculos que capturan a todos)  
Todos: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
Slenderman: Les pasa por invadir mi bosque, ,voy a borrarles la cara como a este sujeto (les enseña a Buford sin rostro y con traje)  
Buford: No puedo respirar,pero hablar es extraño  
Phineas: Slender,¿Cuál es tu propósito?  
Dipper: Queriamos comprobar tu existencia. Sonrie (le saca una foto a Slender)  
Slenderman: Pues ya descubrieron que existo  
Isabella: Queremos salir de aquí.  
Mabel: Si,Slender,queremos salir de aquí  
Slenderman: Bueno,solo hay una forma de liberarlos  
Candace: Dinos cual  
Slenderman: Primero deben entregarme los carteles que he esparcido en el bosque  
Soos: (comiendo) Tenia paginas son de azúcar  
Slenderman: Chico gordo! No sabes lo que has hecho  
Dipper y Mabel: No! Soos esta en problemas  
Phineas: No te preocupes,Slender,mi hermano tiene las paginas  
Ferb: (les da las paginas a Slenderman) Aquí estan tus carteles  
Slenderman: Jajajajaja. Ahora deben cumplir un reto,y los dejo libres.  
Dipper: ¿Y cual es el reto?  
Slenderman: Bien,en alguna parte del bosque debe haber un esqueleto de urraca. Quiero que me lo traigan antes de que se acabe el tiempo. Tienen 1 Hora  
(Los chicos se van en busca del esqueleto de urraca en el bosque)  
Dipper: Rapido chicos,tenemos 1 hora para buscar ese esqueleto  
Phineas: Habra que esparcirse por el bosque  
Isabella: Deberiamos separarnos por equipos  
Phineas: Chicas,ustedes vayan por su lado  
Wendy,Isabella,Mabel y Candace: Entendido  
Phineas: Nosotros los chicos buscaremos por el nuestro  
(Con las chicas…)  
Candace: Aggg,nunca encontraremos ese esqueleto  
Mabel: Una urraca,deben estar en la copa de los arboles  
Isabella: Yo soy muy buena trepando arboles  
Wendy: Vamos Izzy,tu puedes trepar  
Isabella: (trepa un árbol)  
(Mientras con los chicos….)  
Phineas: Bien,podría estar en una cueva  
Dipper: Por suerte ahí hay una  
Baljeet: Ahí podríamos encontrar un cadáver de urraca  
Soos: Por cierto miren eso (señala una roca) Debe ser una cabeza de hurraca  
Dipper: Puaj,que asco. Pero deberíamos llevarla  
Phineas: Slenderman dijo que debe ser un esqueleto completo  
Soos: Soy bueno desplumando aves (despluma la cabeza de urraca)  
Phineas: Genial,ahora debemos buscar las otras partes  
(Nuevamente con las chicas…)  
Isabella: No hay nada en el árbol  
Mabel: Oigan chicas,miren esto (les enseña una pluma negra)  
Wendy: Debe ser una pluma de urraca  
Isabella: Ademas hay mas en el suelo,debemos seguirlas  
(Las chicas siguen las plumas hasta llegar a un deposito de cadáveres de urracas  
Mabel: Sii,hay cadáveres.  
Wendy: Si,pero hay muchos  
Isabella: Hasta hay uno sin cabeza  
(Los chicos también llegan)  
Phineas: Chicas,encontramos esta cabeza de urraca  
Isabella: Nosotras el cuerpo  
Dipper: Y justo a tiempo,ya paso la hora  
(Una energía se lleva a todos a la casa de Slender)  
Slenderman: Ya termino el tiempo,a ver ¿Dónde esta el cadáver?  
Phineas: Aquí tienes la cabeza (se la da)  
Slenderman: ¿Cabeza? ¿Y donde esta el resto?  
Mabel e Isabella: Nosotras lo encontramos  
Slenderman: Bien,han cumplido mi reto,ya pueden largarse ¡Vayanse antes de que me arrepienta! Jejeje  
Dipper: Espera (Le saca una foto a Slenderman) Gracias  
DE VUELTA EN LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO  
Stan: Y.. ¿Cómo les fue en su búsqueda de Slenderman?  
Dipper: Fue grandiosa,hasta sacamos fotos  
Phineas: Si,pero el problema es Buford  
Buford: Aggg,no puedo quitarme ese yeso de la cara…  
Mabel: Yo puedo encargarme (saca un martillo y golpea el yeso de Buford en la cara)  
Buford: Eh,soy yo otra vez. Espera ¿Qué hago con traje formal  
(todos se rien)


	4. Isabella pide consejo romantico a Mabel

(Una tarde,dentro de la Cabaña del Misterio; Isabella y Mabel se encontraban charlando)  
Isabella: Sabes,Mabel. Yo estoy enamorada de Phineas,pero,me da un poco de nervios decirle lo que siento por se como reaccionara.  
Mabel: Tranquila Isabella,yo puedo ayudarte.A mi también me sucede eso  
Isabella: ¿En serio?  
Mabel: Si,yo te dire como puedes hacer que Phineas se de cuenta que te gusta. Mira,lo primero que tienes que hacer es comenzar a conversar mas tiempo con él.  
Isabella: ¿Eso funciona?  
Mabel: Claro,yo lo he hecho con miles de chicos  
(Ambas chicas salen al bosque. Mientras,Phineas,Ferb y Dipper construían una divertida atracción)  
Isabella: (ve a los chicos) Hola Phineas….  
Phineas: Oh,hola Isabella. Estamos construyendo una gran atracción ¿Quieres subir?  
Isabella: Emmm,no gracias. Mabel y yo decidimos pasar un tiempo juntas,ya sabes,tiempo solo de chicas.  
Phineas: Okay  
Isabella: Los vere mas tarde (se va con Mabel al bosque)  
Mabel: Bien,lo primero que debes hacer es hacerle un buen regalo.  
Isabella: (recoge unas flores) ¿Unas flores?  
Mabel: Mas que eso. Una pregunta ¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a Phineas?  
Isabella: Esas cosas de inventos,construcción,artefactos  
Mabel: Emm,ahora que lo recuerdo,mi tio Stan tiene unas herramientas extrañas en un baúl que jamas ha usado.  
Isabella: De lujo  
Mabel: Volvamos a la cabaña las debe tener en el sotano  
(Isabella y Mabel se van a la cabaña del misterio. Y se dirigen al sotano)  
Mabel: Esta muy oscuro,que bueno que traje mi linterna  
Isabella: Ese baúl debe estar en algún sitio.  
(Las chicas ven una sabana con un letrero que dice "No tocar")  
Mabel: Oye,ese debe ser el baúl  
Isabella: Dice "No tocar"  
Mabel: Jaja,no sucederá nada (quita la sabana)  
Isabella: Genial (abre el baúl)  
Mabel: Vaya,estas herramientas les va a encantar a Phineas.  
(Stan andaba caminando y ve a las chicas viendo el baúl)  
Stan: Chicas ¿Qué hacen?  
Mabel: Solo queríamos buscar una herramienta  
Isabella: Una que le fuera útil a Phineas  
Stan: Okay,pero tengan cuidado. (se va)  
Mabel: Oye,mira Isa (le enseña una llave inglesa de oro)  
Isabella: Es… hermosa….Pero,creo que he visto algo mejor (le enseña otra herramienta) Debe ser una multifunciones  
Mabel: Le encantara a Phineas  
Isabella: Y además,brilla en la oscuridad  
Mabel: Debe ser una de esas herramientas jamas usadas.  
Mabel e Isabella: Ahhhhh!  
(Las 2 chicas salen del sotano)  
Mabel: Tio Stan ¿Ya no necesitas esta multifunciones? (le enseña la herramienta)  
Stan: Esa,la he pensado vender.  
Isabella: Señor,esta herramienta,es la que necesito para regalarle al chico que me gusta.  
Stan: ¿Te gusta Phineas? Que no era tu hermano  
Isabella: No,el es mi vecino. Si quieres puedes salir afuera para que veas lo que es capaz de hacer junto a Ferb  
Mabel: Por cierto,hace rato Phineas y Ferb estaban haciendo una atracción afuera  
Isabella: Vamos,no debemos perdérnosla  
(Las chicas salen al patio de la cabaña)  
Isabella: Hola Phineas.  
Phineas: Oh,hola Isabella. Ya terminamos nuestra nueva atracción  
Mabel: Y ¿Qué es?  
Dipper: Es un tobogán de agua gigante. Tardamos mucho,pues llega hasta el espacio  
Isabella: De lujo  
(Puede verse un tobogán alto,similar a las cataratas del niagara,y con obstáculos)  
Baljeet: Esto me recuerda a las cataratas del niagara  
Buford: No me digas  
Phineas: Bien, ¿Ya tienen todos sus trajes de baños?  
Isabella: Por suerte lo traigo bajo mi ropa (se quita su falda,su cinturón y su camisa; quedándose con un bikini)  
Phineas: Te ves.. hermosa…Isabella  
Isabella: Jeje,gracias  
Mabel: Ya yo tengo mi traje de baño (luce su bikini)

Phineas: Bien,primero debemos subirnos a la plataforma,que nos llevara hasta arriba  
(Todos se suben a la plataforma)  
Dipper: Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?  
Phineas: Debemos saltar  
Buford: Nos mataríamos.  
Phineas: No,saltar por la pequeña puerta. Pero eso si,debemos mantener la respiración por 20 segundos  
(Dipper,Mabel,Buford,y Baljeet saltan por la puerta manteniendo la respiración)  
Phineas: Isabella,Toma mi mano  
Isabella: (agarra la mano de Phineas)  
(Phineas e Isabella saltan juntos,y Ferb también salta)  
Mientras tanto….  
Candace: Sabes Wendy,mis hermanos siempre hacen cosas geniales y atractivas,pero mi mama nunca logra verlos  
Wendy: ¿Y por que quieres que los castiguen? Aquí en Gravity Falls, una vez visitamos una tienda embrujada.  
Candace: Mira,sal al patio de la cabaña,y veras lo impresionante  
(Candace y Wendy salen al patio y ven el gran tobogán de agua)  
Wendy: Oye,me cambiare de ropa. Subiremos al tobogán  
Candace: Pensandolo bien…Si  
Wendy (se quita su ropa quedándose en bikini)  
Candace: Wow,siempre llevas contigo tu traje de baño  
Wendy: Es costumbre  
(Candace y Wendy se suben a la plataforma y saltan)  
Mabel: (salpicando agua a Dipper) Jajaja,esto es divertido  
Dipper: La mejor piscina de todo el verano (se hipnotiza al ver que Candace y Wendy cae del tobogán con un bikini) Wendy…  
Wendy: Dipper…..  
Dipper: Te ves hermosa con ese bikini  
Wendy: Oh gracias  
Candace: ¿Te gusta un chico de 12 años?  
Wendy: Si,son atractivos  
Phineas: Oye Isabella ¿No querras decirme algo?  
Isabella: Si…. Quiero decirte que,desde que te conoci…..siempre….me has gustado  
Phineas: No me vas a creer,pues tu también siempre me has gustado  
Mabel: (le sonríe a Isabella)  
Isabella: No se si necesitas,esto (le enseña una herramienta multifunciones)  
Phineas: ¿Una herramienta extraña)  
Isabella: Mabel me ayudo a conseguirla. Es una herramienta multifunciones  
Phineas: De lujo (abraza y besa a Isabella)  
Mientras tanto….  
Stan: Sres Flynn Fletcher,salgan y observen esta gran maravilla  
Candace: (observando) Veo que mama por fin vio esto.  
Linda: Los chicos siempre encuentran una forma de matar el aburrimiento en vacaciones,,esto es una MARAVILLA  
( de nuevo dentro de la atracción)  
Candace: ¿Mama dijo maravilla?  
Ferb: Si.  
Phineas: Bueno,ya podemos salir de aquí. Fue un gran dia divertido  
(todos salen de la atracción)  
Ferb: (mueve una palanca que hace que el agua desaparesca)  
Dipper: Oigan,esta noche estrenaran nueva película en la televisión  
Phineas: ¿En serio?  
Isabella: Perfecto  
Mabel: Yo tengo palomitas.  
Phineas: Oye Isabella. Muchas gracias.  
(Phineas e Isabella se besan)  
Mabel: Awww que tierno  
Dipper: Wendy (pone su boca en forma de beso)  
Wendy (se agacha y besa a Dipper)  
Mabel: (saca una foto) Jajaja,primer beso de mi hermano  
(Los chicos entran a la cabaña a ver una película en la sala)


	5. De Campamento

(Otro nuevo dia en Gravity Falls,donde Lawrence Fletcher y Stan Pines acordaron con irse de campamento al lago,Isabella por suerte,había traido su carpa. El bús accidentado en el dia de la llegada,había sido reparado,y fue utilizado para irse al lago.)

Mabel: (con una bolsa de malvaviscos) Estan deliciosos  
Isabella: Mabel ¿No querras guardarlos para asarlos en la noche?  
Mabel: Lo se,es que me pongo adicta  
Phineas: Un campamento,a Perry le encantara  
Candace: Si,si. Y sin nada de inventos  
Dipper: Pero será un campamento de misterios  
Candace: Ah,verdad  
Buford: Ya tengo escritas mis historias  
Baljeet: Espero que no sean tan desagradables  
Mabel: (agarra a Pato) Ven,te vas a divertir-  
Lawrence: Bien,ya las ultimas cosas estan adentro  
Linda: Ya tenemos las carpas,comida,todo lo necesario  
Wendy: Ya estoy lista  
(Todos se suben al bus)

Una vez dentro del bus,Mabel comienza a enfocarse en Baljeet. Ademas comienzan a haber conversaciones entre personajes"  
Mabel: Oye Dipper. Creo que me gusta el chico de acento indio  
Dipper: ¿En serio?

EN OTRO PUESTO..  
Candace: (ve a Pato lamiéndole los pies) Aggg,cerdo,deja de lamearme  
Wendy: Candace ¿Qué te sucede? Solo es un animal,igual que tu ornitorrinco. Mira,solo disfruta  
Candace: Wendy ¿Tu tienes hermanos?  
Wendy: Si,pero viven con mis padres

Isabella: Ohh Phineas,este será el mejor campamento de nuestras vidas  
Phineas: Si,asi es  
Ferb: Mi radar dice que estamos a unos kilómetros del lago

Baljeet: Oye,creo que la Mabel me esta mirando extraño  
Buford: Le gustas,le gustas  
Baljeet: Ya basta  
Mabel: (salta sobre Buford) Jeje. Hola chico indio.  
Baljeet: Mi nombre es Baljeet. ¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
Mabel: Emm. Es que yo me enamoro fácilmente  
Buford: Querida damisela,permiso (se va a otro asiento)

Soos: (comiendo papitas)

Stan: Oigan chicos,ya llegamos  
Lawrence: Debemos comenzar a bajar las cosas  
(Todos se bajan)

Isabella: Se ve todo hermoso  
Dipper: Primero deberíamos armar las carpas  
Phineas; Tranquilos,miren esto  
Ferb (presiona un botón de a distancia haciendo que se infle automáticamente una carpa inflable)  
Candace: Ves mama,ves  
Linda: Esas son las carpas que venden ahora en la actualidad  
Mabel: (agarra a Baljeet) Oye chico indio ¿No te molestaría que estemos un tiempo a solas?  
Baljeet: Emmm,si tu lo dices  
(Mientras todos preparaban las carpas,Perry como siempre recibió un llamado de emergencia. Este se metio en un hoyo que lo llevaba a una guarida secreta de la O.S.B.A de Oregon. Y unos minutos,Pato también cayo a la guarida)  
Monograma: Ahí estas Agente P. Lamentamos interrumpirte en tus vacaciones. Pero alquilamos esta guarida en el lago de Gravity Falls ¿Te gusta? Como sea,hemos detectado que Doofenshmirtz (se da cuenta que Pato cae sobre Perry) Ag, ¿Y ese cerdo? No recordamos tener un agente cerdo.  
Carl: Debe ser de la agencia de Oregon.  
Monograma: Bueno,creo que debería ser entrenado  
Carl: (entra a la guarida e instala un televisor y una silla,en donde pone a Pato)  
Monograma: Carl ¿Qué haces?  
Carl: Generandole la doble vida a este cerdo.  
Pantalla: El mal debes secreto debes guardar frente a tu familia anfiriona…Analizando…. Especie: Cerdo. Nombre de mascota: Pato. Dueños: Dipper Pines y Mabel Pines. Residencia…Cabaña del Misterio,Gravity Falls,Oregon  
Monograma: Funciona perfectamente  
(de vuelta con el campamento)  
Phineas: Bien ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
Ferb: Podriamos dar un paseo en barco  
Phineas: ¿Tan absurdo?  
Ferb: No,es a buscar misterios  
Phineas: Ah,ya entiendo  
Isabella: Oye Phineas ¿Quieres dar un paseo en barco?  
Phineas: Si,Isabella,como tu desees

Baljeet: Oh,Mabel. Esto es hermoso  
Mabel: Si,la cascada  
Baljeet: Sabes,al ver la cascada…Me recuerda mucho a ti  
Mabel: Awww ¿Por qué?  
Baljeet: Pues,por lo hermosa  
Mabel: Awwww,te amo indio

Phineas: Bueno,para comenzar,primero deberíamos ir por Mabel y Baljeet  
Isabella: Hace rato los vi caminar hacia la cascada  
Dipper: Deben estar enamorados  
Mabel: (corriendo hacia Dipper) Hermano,¿Qué estan haciendo?  
Dipper: Preparandonos para hacer un paseo en barco.  
Phineas: Si,nos vamos a explorar en la isla que se ve a lo lejos. Chicos ya se que vamos a hacer hoy.  
Isabella: Oigan un momento,Perry desaparecio  
Mabel: (mira a los lados) ¡Y Pato también!  
Phineas: Las mascotas,siempre desaparecen y vuelven.  
Isabella: Bueno,eso si  
(Todos se ponen a construir un barco)  
Mientras tanto  
Candace: Bien,espero que aquí haya señal telefónica,ya son 5 dias sin hablar con mis amigos (marca un numero en su teléfono)  
Jeremy (por teléfono) : ¿Candace? 5 dias sin hablar. Que milagro que llamas ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones alla en Oregon?  
"Escena corta a Perry y Pato"  
Monograma: Muy bien, Agente P y ¿C? Bueno,deben ir al Bosque de la frontera de Gravity Falls,sospechamos que Doofenshmirtz esta ahí buscando los fenómenos paranormales para algo malvado  
(Perry y Pato se van a la frontera)  
"DOOFENSHMIRTZ SE ENCUENTRA EN LA FRONTERAAAAA"  
Doofenshmirtz: Jajaja,nadie me detendrá en este bosque con mi nuevo (Pato le cae encima) Auch.. Bueno,solo era un inofensivo cerdo (Perry aparece frente a el) Oh,Perry el ornitorrinco,en verdad me sorprende que estes aquí (lo atrapa en una jaula eléctrica) ¿Te gusta? La encontré en un cofre secreto del veras que aquí hay muchas cosas paranormales,que seguro que si las encuentro podre apoderarme del ¡AREA LIMITROFE! Si,si ya se que estamos lejos,pero esta vez planeo no solo del área limítrofe,pero mi plan consiste en convertir el noroeste del país y a Danville en una sola ciudad,para hacer mas fácilmente mi plan de dominar el Area Limitrofe. Bueno, creo que no tiene mucho sentido,pero será mas fácil de trasladar los fenómenos paranormales  
Perry: (le hace una señal a Pato de que ataque en el momento preciso)  
Doofenshmirtz: Eh ¿A quien le pitaste? Bueno,que suerte que tengo aquí mi Cazasubnormalidades-inador (saca una especie de GPS) Sirve para buscar objetos paranormales,se que puse un nombre algo ofensivo,pero es lo mismo. (ve que el GPS esta titilando) Jajaja,creo que hay algo cerca….(descubre que colgado de un árbol hay un amuleto brillante) ¿Qué debe ser eso? Una especie de amuleto de esos de la buena suerte. Bah puro mito…Un minuto,amuleto de la buena suerte ¡Jajaja! Si me lo pongo,podre tener la buena suerte,jajajajaja  
Pato: (esta escondido en un árbol haciéndole una buena señal a Perry a través de su ipad,ya que en realidad Doof tomo uno falso)  
Doofenshmirtz: Jaajajajaja,bien Perry el ornitorrinco,prepárate para ser destruido con mi amuleto de buena suerte.  
(De vuelta con el campamento)  
Dipper: A la isla a la que nos dirigimos se llama Scuttlebutt. Ahí talvez hayan misterios que no han sido descubiertos  
Phineas: Dipper,préstame el diario  
Dipper: (le da el diario a Phineas)  
Phineas: Scuttlebut,una isla misteriosa de Gravity Falls  
Mabel: Jajaja,te escuchas igual a Dipper  
Phineas: Dejame seguir leyendo. Bueno,ahí se encuentra una cueva misteriosa que jamas ha sido explorada  
Isabella: Vaya  
Buford: Debe ser ese tipo de cuevas selladas con rocas,lo vi en una película,donde normalmente son los musculosos los que pueden abrir esas puertas  
(el barco choca con la isla)  
Phineas: Llegamos  
Baljeet: Se ve sola..  
Mabel: Creo que veo la cueva  
Buford: Y se los dije,esta sellada con que esto es un trabajo para mis musculos (sale corriendo hacia la cueva y golpea con una patada las rocas provocando una avalancha)  
Dipper: Oh no,una avalancha  
Phineas: Talvez Buford la golpeo demasiado fuerte  
(salen corriendo hacia la cueva)  
Mabel: Oye ¿Y la avalancha?  
(las rocas se regresan,y todos entran a la cueva)  
DEVUELTA CON DOOFENSHMIRTZ  
Perry: (saca de su fedora una botella de agua y moja la jaula haciendo que cause un cortocircuito y escapa)  
Pato: (observa que Perry escapo y se sube en un árbol  
Doofenshmirtz: Un momento ¿Perry? Como escapaste,no me digas que… (Perry le da una patada en la cara) Muy gracioso,Perry  
Perry: (toma una bellota y disimuladamente la introduce dentro de los pantalones de Doof)  
Doofenshmirtz: Perry que grosero eres,pateándome el trase…Auch (se da cuenta que una ardilla le esta mordiendo el pantalón) Ahhhh  
Perry: (le pita a Pato)  
Pato: (salta del árbol y le cae encima a Doofenshmirtz)  
Doofenshmirtz: ¿Qué,ahora te acompaña un cerdo?  
Pato: (le escupe a Doof en la cara)  
Doofenshmirtz: Que asco,te odio Perry el ornitorrinco y tu amigo el cerdo.  
(De vuelta en la cueva)  
Dipper: Bien,estamos atrapados en esta cueva. Debemos hallar la forma de salir  
?: Si es que logran salir  
(Hay un temblor que los lleva al centro de la tierra)  
Todos: AAAAAHHHHHHHH! (caen sobre una roca firme)  
¿?: Deben intentar pasar el pozo de lava de la muerte  
Phineas: Me suena a Super Mario Bros,pero podríamos escapar  
Isabella: (colgada de una roca saliente) Phineas auxilio!  
Phineas: ¡Isabella! (va a rescatarla)  
Isabella: Gracias,Phineas  
Soos: Bueno,talvez aquí viva un malvado dragon de 5 cabezas potencialmente difícil de derrotar  
Mabel: Bueno,Soos debe tener razón  
Dipper: Veamos el diario..Oh verdad,Phineas lo tiene  
Phineas: (leyendo el diario) Dragones de 5 cabezas,viven en el centro de la tierra y su punto débil es su cabeza… ¿Cómo va a ser su cabeza si tiene 5?  
Buford: Por eso,difícil de derrotar  
Dragon: (apareciendo) Bien,si quieren salir de aquí deben intentar superar varios retos: Primero es intentar pasar este mundo ardiente de lava,y luego ¡Encontrar mi punto débil! Jajajajajaja  
Isabella: Te venceremos  
Ferb: Bueno,el dragon será fácil de derrotar,un buen plan seria utilizar rocas y lanzarlas a cada cabeza del dragon  
Dragon: No te creas,jajaja  
( Se juega la canción "Escapare" del episodio Escape de la Torre de Phineas) watch?v=WJfiGY…  
(Mientras se juega la canción,puede verse a los chicos trepando rejas sobre la lava,despues, Isabella logra saltar,pero Mabel pierde el equilibro y se cae,pero Baljeet la salva y se sonroja. Ferb se encontraba destruyendo murciélagos que venían de arriba,Buford,Dipper y Soos finalmente llegaban al final, Mabel llego junto a Baljeet tomados se la mano,igual Phineas,Ferb e Isabella que finalmente llegan al final también.)  
Dragon: Bien,ahora la prueba final ¡Derrotarme!  
Phineas: Bien Ferb vamos a patear a ese dragon  
Dipper: Bien,que suerte que traje mi tirachinas  
Mabel: He recolectado piedras para lanzárselas  
Isabella: Que suerte que tengo mi insignia de lanzar flechas  
Soos: Isa ¿Acaso trajiste arco y flecha? Yo traje la mia  
Isabella: Perfecto  
Dragon: Jajajajajajaja (lanza bolas de fuego)  
Dipper: (las esquiva y le lanza una piedra al dragon)  
Dragon Ouch eso dolio  
Buford: (salta y golpea al dragon)  
Isabella: Bien,creo que esta vez no fallare (le lanza una flecha al dragon en medio de la cara)  
Dragon: Ouch,eso no me gusto. Ustedes ganan,yo pierdo  
(el dragon desaparece,la lava se convierte en hielo y aparece un acensor que los lleva justo a la orilla del lago de Gravity Falls)  
Phineas: Por fin,logramos salir  
Stan: Que bueno que regresaron. Justo a tiempo para la fogata  
Mabel: Malvabiscos!  
Isabella: Pero me tienes que dar  
Dipper: Oye Phineas,deberías contarnos a Mabel y yo lo que han hecho este verano tu y Ferb  
Ferb: *saca un álbum y se lo da a Dipper*  
Dipper: Genial.  
Isabella: Sabes Phineas,el atardecer esta muy hermoso  
Phineas: Asi es….Creo que deberíamos…..  
Isabella: ¿Siii?  
Phineas: (abraza a Isabella y acerca su boca a la de ella)  
Isabella: (cierra los ojos y besa a Phineas)

Baljeet: ¿Mabel?  
Mabel: (besa a Baljeet)  
Candace y Wendy: Awwww que tierno.  
Phineas: (se da cuenta que Perry regreso) Oh ahí estas Perry (lo agarra)  
Mabel: Pato,regresaste (lo abraza)  
Buford: Bueno,creo que buscare mi bolsa de papas.  
Soos: Oye,no olvides de darme una bolsa  
(Todos se van a la fogata)  
Baljeet: Bueno,creo que ya es hora de contar las historias (rompe la cuarta pared) en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Historias de campamento

En el episodio anterior….  
*FLASHBACKK*  
Phineas: (se da cuenta que Perry regreso) Oh ahí estas Perry (lo agarra)  
Mabel: Pato,regresaste (lo abraza)  
Buford: Bueno,creo que buscare mi bolsa de papas.  
Soos: Oye,no olvides de darme una bolsa  
(Todos se van a la fogata)  
Baljeet: Bueno,creo que ya es hora de contar las historias (rompe la cuarta pared) en el siguiente capitulo  
*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*  
(Los chicos se reúnen alrededor de una fogata)  
Mabel: (sacando su bolsa de malvaviscos) Delisiosos malvaviscos  
Isabella: Si.  
Phineas: Bueno,mientras comemos malvaviscos ¿Por qué no contamos historias?  
Dipper: Bueno,cada uno que cuente su historia  
Baljeet: Bueno,yo conozco una historia llamada "Maria Sangrienta". Cuenta la leyenda de que si dices "Maria Sangrienta" frente a un espejo tres veces,ella se te aparecerá y te quitara la vida.  
Buford: Fue demasiado corta  
Baljeet: Lo se.  
Mabel: Bueno,esta historia me la acabo de llamo El monstruo de donuts.  
Todo comenzó cuando iba con mis amigas Grenda y Candy a la tienda de dulces  
*flashback*  
Mabel: Ohhh,esto es hermoso  
Candy: Miren,hay donuts  
Grenda: Donuts? Siiiii  
Mabel: (agarra la caja de donuts) Donuts para todas! Wooohoooo  
(La caja de donuts tiembla y sale una pequeña criatura de donuts)  
Grenda: ¿Qué es eso?  
Mabel: No…lo…se…  
Cosa: Ñam,ñam  
Candy: Aww miren lo pequeño que es, es muy tierno  
Grenda: Jaja tienes razon, que lindo eres (acerca su mano a la criatura,pero le muerde el dedo)  
Mabel: Bueno,creo que deberíamos llevarlo a la cabaña del misterio  
Grenda: ¿Por qué? Puede causar problemas..  
Mabel: Pero allí esta el diario. Dipper puede prestármelo para averiguar sobre esto  
(Unos minutos despues,en la cabaña)  
Dipper: Bueno,en el diario no dice nada acerca de monstruos de donuts  
Mabel: ¿Qué?  
Grenda: Oigan ¿El monstruo no era mas pequeño?  
(se dan cuenta que el monstruo ha crecido un poco y se esta comiendo un mueble)  
Dipper: ¿Cómo habrá crecido tan rápido? Tal vez porque come demasiado  
Cindy: Bueno,lo mejor seria sacarlo  
Mabel: Pero podrá escapar y destruir todo  
Dipper: Tengo un plan. Vamos a atraparlo para que no se escape  
(todos salen de la cabaña ya que el monstruo se ha escapado)  
Mabel: Ahí esta  
Dipper: Hey Monstruo  
Monstruo: Ñam-ñam (voltea y comienza a perseguir a Dipper y a las chicas)  
Mabel: Y esta mas grande  
Dipper: Tranquilas,tengo una flecha (lanza la flecha con un arco y se la entierra al monstruo)  
Cindy: Ahora,creo que hay que comerlo  
Grenda: ¿Comerlo?  
Cindy: ¿No era un monstruo de donut?  
Mabel: Ah bueno  
Cindy: (muerde al monstruo en la pierna) Es de avellanas  
Monstruo: Ouch (se cae)  
Dipper: Para derrotarlo hay que comerlo  
Mabel: Si,hay que comer (muerde el brazo del monstruo)  
(Todos comienzan a comerse al monstruo)  
*Fin del flashback*  
Mabel: Y asi fue como derrotamos al monstruo de donuts  
Phineas: Bravo,Mabel  
Isabella: Si,Mabby,estuvo genial tu historia  
Soos: Bueno,a mi me tocaria  
Candace: Wendy ¿Tienes mas malvaviscos?  
Wendy: No,se los di a Mabel. Ella es adictisima a los malvaviscos  
Candace: Wow  
Phineas: Bueno,siguiente historia. Es una leyenda muy contada en Danville,que seguro que muchos la saben: "La Inexplicable Cabeza de Bebe Flotante" Bueno,esa inexplicable cabeza de bebe muchos la han visto,pero lo misterioso es que se desconoce si tiene cuerpo.  
Según lei,es que probablemente este ser paranormal de Danville tiene una historia  
*Flashback a 1840*  
Cowboy: Oye,mis ojos me engañan o veo una cabeza de bebe gigante  
Cowboy 2: Emmm,parece que yo también la veo  
*De vuelta al presente*  
Según la leyenda,tiene poderes mágicos,y es capaz de concederle 3 deseos a quien la invoque. Pero también se dice que existe su resto del cuerpo,y que aun no ha sido leyenda dice que puede estar enterrado en las minas de Danville,puesto que pudieron haberlo confundido con un cadáver. Asi fue como Ferb y yo lo descubrimos  
*Inicia flashback*  
Phineas: Oye,Ferb ¡Ya se que vamos a hacer hoy! Vamos a buscar el resto del cuerpo de la misteriosa cabeza de bebe  
Isabella: Hola ¿Qué estan haciendo?  
Phineas: Una maquina para buscar a la misteriosa cabeza de bebe  
Isabella: De lujo. Yo la he visto en alguna parte,aveces me pregunto donde esta el resto de su cuerpo  
Phineas: Eso es lo que averiguaremos. Ferb enciende la maquina  
Ferb: (la enciende)  
Voz de computadora: Buscando…Cabeza de bebe gigante…  
Isabella: Esta genial la maquina  
Phineas: Asi podremos invocar a la cabeza de bebe,y nos dira donde estará su cuerpo  
Voz: Invocando…..  
(La cabeza de bebe aparece bajando al patio)  
Cabeza: (balbucea)  
Isabella: Awww,es tan linda  
Phineas: Bien, ¿Sabes si tienes cuerpo?  
Cabeza: (balbucea)  
Phineas: ¿Qué significara eso?  
Ferb: He creado también un traductor de bebes  
Phineas: (de lujo)  
Bebe: (balbucea)  
Traductor: Siganme  
(Phineas,Ferb e Isabella comienzan a seguir a la cabeza de bebe hasta el parque de Danville)  
Phineas: ¿El parque? Pense que era en las minas  
Cabeza: (con el traductor) Caven en este punto  
Phineas: ¿Cavar?  
Ferb: (saca una pala y comienza a cavar en la tierra)  
Phineas: ¿Y ahora que?  
Cabeza: (con el traductor) Mira hacia abajo (pone su mirada triste)  
Phineas: (observa un esqueleto de bebe gigante) Oh,ya entiendo  
Cabeza: (con el traductor) Mi hogar es aquí…Pero quisiera que lo mantengan como un secreto  
Phineas: Ohhh,y ¿Es verdad que concedes deseos?  
Cabeza: (con el traductor) Si,soy mágica  
Phineas: Pues deseamos volver a casa  
Cabeza: (balbucea)  
(Phineas,Ferb e Isabella regresan a casa)  
*Fin del flashback*  
Phineas: Y asi fue como descubrimos el resto del cuerpo de la cabeza de bebe  
Dipper y Mabel: Bravo  
Isabella: Genial la historia  
Dipper: Bien,creo que ahora a mi me toca contar mi lei hace rato en internet. Es una leyenda latinoamericana llamada (enciende una linterna en su cara) La Llorona:  
*flashback*  
Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo,una mujer con dos hijos que trabajaba vendiendo de flores. Un día la casa incendia y por intentar apagarla,deja a sus 2 hijos en la canoa,y no se daba cuenta que la canoa donde sus 2 niños estaban,se estaba alejando mas y mas. Entonces cuando se dio cuenta de su ausencia,ya era demasiado tarde. no quedaba ni rastro de los pequeños. Durante dos días enteros toda la población ayudaba para buscar a los niños hasta que un campesino encontró a dos niños muertos junto al canal. La mujer quedó envuelta en un dolor muy grande y poco a poco su vida se fue apagando, y cuando su historia fue quedando en el olvido, a medianoche se escuchan los gritos desgarradores de aquella mujer.  
Mujer: Ahhhhhhh,mis hijos!  
*Fin del flashback*  
Dipper: Y eso fue todo  
?: Ahhhhhyyyyyyyyy  
Todos: Ahhhhhh!  
Dipper: Debe ser ella  
Candace: (saliendo de un arbusto) Jajaja,los vacile a todos  
?: Ahhhhhhhyyyy mis hijos…  
Phineas: Candace,en serio  
Candace: En serio,no fui yo  
(sale una mujer)  
Todos: Ahhhhh.  
Mabel: (Se revela) Jajajaja. Los vacile también  
Todos: (se rien)  
(Todos se van a sus respectivas carpas a dormir)  
Phineas: (rompe la cuarta pared) Fue un gran dia,nos vemos en el próximo capitulo  
Isabella: (bosteza) Bueno,mañana será un nuevo dia  
Mabel: Y con mucha diversión  
(Todos se duermen)


	7. Remodelar la cabaña del misterio

*Nuevo dia en la cabaña del misterio,Phineas y sus amigos planeaban algo nuevo que hacer*  
Mabel: Sabes Phineas,Tio Stan no tiene mucho éxito con los turistas y esta cabaña.  
Dipper: Si,se le da de estafador y además lo abuchean los turistas.  
Phineas: Bueno,podríamos hacer algo por su tio. ¿Qué tal si mejoramos la Tienda de regalos? ¿Y ampliamos el museo?  
Mabel: Genial ¿Cómo haran eso posible  
Isabella: Puede ser un poco peligroso  
Buford: Ja,yo puedo golpear a una criatura feroz con un puño  
Phineas: Bueno,tendríamos que dividirnos. Por suerte,Ferb diseño un dispositivo que puede petrificar cualquier tipo de criaturas,  
Dipper: Genial. Pero si Stan nos descubre.  
Phineas: Podremos mantenerlo lejos  
*Afuera de la cabaña*  
Mabel: Ahora que lo recuerdo. Esa cueva subterránea donde estaban los dinosaurios atrapados en los arboles de savia  
Phineas: ¿Qué?  
Dipper: Si,en esa cueva se encuentran dinosaurios congelados desde hace 10 millones de años  
Phineas: De lujo,deberíamos ir por ellos y petrificarlos.  
Dipper: Phineas,yo te acompañare  
Phineas: Descuida,Ferb me presto su artefacto  
Ferb: Yo me quedare a buscar espacio  
Isabella: Yo ire por barro,gane mi insignia de modelar esculturas de arcilla  
Phineas: Bien manos a la obra  
¨*dentro de la tienda de regalos*  
Wendy: Ferb ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
Ferb: Bueno,mi hermano y yo remodelaremos este museo  
Wendy: De lujo ¿Y Dipper?  
Ferb: Ayudando a Phineas  
Mabel: Hey Ferb ¿Qué te parece mi dibujo? Se que no es nada,pero es algo  
Ferb: Mmm,una obra de arte  
Wendy: Si,un dibujo abstracto atraería a muchos.  
Candace: *entrando* Mama,Phineas y Dipper estan tramando algo  
Linda: Hablas en serio,hija. Ferb me lo conto todo  
Ferb: Si,este sitio será el favorito de los turistas de Gravity Falls  
Mabel: Bueno,ire por Isabella  
*en las cuevas*  
Dipper: Es aquí  
Phineas: Wow ¿Cómo lo cargaremos a todos?  
Dipper: Traje en mi mochila una bolsa gigante. Y si tengo fuerza  
Phineas: *le dispara con el rayo a un Estegosaurio* Vaya funciona  
Dipper: *¨saca de su mochila una cuerda y una pala y comienza a sacar la savia¨  
Phineas:Genial,seguire disparándole a otros *petrifica a los demás dinosaurios en la savia*  
*En el bosque*  
Isabella: *cargando cubetas de barro* Bien,se las llevare a Mabel para que me ayude  
Mabel: *corriendo* Isabella…Llegue tarde,pero sabia que venias por mi  
Isabella: Jeje,bueno comencemos…Podriamos hacer un águila..  
Mabel: O un busto del fundador de Scouts de Estados Unidos  
Isabella: Si ese también*saca su ipad* Por suerte traido mi Ipad a todas partes  
Mabel: Bien,a trabajar  
*de vuelta en la cabaña*  
Soos: Peliverde ¿Te ayudo en algo?  
Ferb: Pues,mi hermano y yo decidimos remodelar este museo  
Soos: Bueno,sacare las cosas viejas  
Phineas: *entrando* Ya volvi,Dipper esta trayendo a los dinosaurios  
Dipper: *cargando jalando una carreta* Bien aquí estan. Atrapamos a un Estegosaurio,2 Pterodactilos y 1 mamut.  
Phineas: Yo por suerte me encontré este huevo *lo saca*  
Wendy: ¿Y si sale algún animal?  
Phineas: Apuesto que esta muerto,además esta petrificado  
*mientras meten los dinosaurios al museo;en el bosque….*  
Mabel: ¿Qué se supone que hiciste?  
Isabella: Un unicornio.  
Mabel: Ya llevo 2 esculturas,un a cabeza de minotauro y un multioso  
Isabella: ¿Multi oso?  
Mabel: Si,es una criatura de la que me hablo Dipper.  
Isabella: Bueno,llevare mi esculturas a la cabaña. Te espero alla  
Mabel: *en su mente* la cámara de Dipper,esa si que tiene fotos reales de criaturas.*agarra sus esculturas y se va¨*  
DE VUELTA EN LA CABAÑA  
Isabella: Candace ¿Te gusta mi escultura de unicornio?  
Candace: Si,esta hermosa  
Isabella: ¡Phineas,Dipper! Aquí esta mi escultura  
Phineas: ¿Solo eso?  
Isabella: Mabel trae las otras  
Mabel: *entrando* Volvi.*le da las esculturas a Phineas* Aquí tienes Phin. Oye por cierto,Dipper ¿Y las fotos de las criaturas que fotografiaste? El monstruo del lago,y el Slenderman…  
Phineas: Casi se me olvidaba esa foto cuando buscamos a Slenderman  
Dipper: Claro,ahora las busco  
*todos se ponen a montar el museo y la tienda*  
Phineas: Muy bien,todo esta listo  
Al dia siguiente  
Stan: *abriendo la puerta* Bien,regrese *¨se sorprende* Pero ¿Qué paso aquí?  
Phineas: Remodelamos la cabaña  
Mabel: Pusimos un museo con esculturas de barro  
Dipper: Trajimos dinosaurios petrificados de la cueva subterránea  
Phineas: Y un inédito huevo,no se de que animal  
Stan: *enojado sarcásticamente* Bueno,quiero decirles algo *saca una sonrisa* ESTO ES HERMOSO! Ahora si podre atraer todos los turistas  
Todos: SIII!  
Stan: Bueno,chicos ¿Qué tal si vamos por unas pizzas?  
Mabel: Oh chico indio *mira a Baljeet*  
Baljeet: Me mira tan extraño  
Buford: Le gustas,le gustas  
Baljeet: Callate Buford  
Stan: Chicos ¿me escucharon? PIZZA PARA TODOS  
Phineas: Genial  
Dipper: Fantastico  
Mabel: Oye Isabella,veo que somos muy buenas amigas. Mañana me gustaría presentarte a otras amigas mias  
Isabella: Si,esta bien


End file.
